Forum:Burnopedia Podcast?
LeMans Racer, JJBest, KBABZ, and I have been throwing around ideas for a podcast. Feel free to contribute ideas or just chime in. Ideas Here are some ideas for segments I have. Add your ideas and comments below. * Intro: open the show * Headlines: A run through of the events of the past week that related to Burnout * Topic of the Week: The hosts discuss a predetermined topic (usually the largest news story) * (Stryker?) (DJ Atomika?) Quote of the Week * Vehicle Review: The hosts discuss the pros and cons of a vehicle from Paradise * What We're Driving: The vehicle each host has been driving recently * Updates ** Burnopedia Update: What's going on lately with Burnopedia ** Clan Update: What's going on with the Burnopedia Clan ** Burning Route Update: What's going on lately with the Burning Route blog * Listener mail: Read emails from listeners, and respond to them This is a lovely idea, I'm in. So a few questions i'll have are; length, People who will Presenting, and do we really need the DJ quotes or listener mail early on? Could the what we're driving be also what other games we've been playing?. Lastly, how will we do it? :IMO, length should be 30min. to 1hr. As for hosts, we'll have to see who wants to, then narrow down the list to 4-5 choice presenters per week. The ideas above aren't set in stone, they're just that: ideas. I'm fine talking about what other games we're playing. If all of the hosts download Skype, we can have conference calls for free. All each host needs is a decent PC headset. Also, one host would have to purchase a program to record the Skype calls (i.e. CallBurner). They could then edit the podcasts with intro music, etc. I already got Skype and a Good Quality Mic, just need to download CallBurner. Also, when we do the Pilot Episode (The Test Episode) Could it be You, Parkster and I just to test everything out and make so it isn't madness? :That sounds fine. When would be a good time for you? ::Let's wait 'till we get to hear what Parkster says... :::Ok. ::::Man, I SOOO want to help with the editing and adding intro music and stuff. I've been doing my own personal audio editing for years now, and this seems like a natural calling for me. I also happen to have EVERY SLICE of Burnout Music, so like, the intro music could be one of the remixes of the Burnout theme. We can use those because it's in the public domain as a download in the Burnout Paradise web pack. The web pack also came with some other sweet sounds such as Tyre Screeches, Crash Impacts and Car Revs which I could use as sound effects, or censors in case you guys start swearing or something. If I can do the audio I'd be VERY happy! KBABZ 03:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::As long as Crashbroke's okay with it, I'm sure you can. Oh, BTW, I made a logo for the 'cast. I'm fine with it, Parkster just has to say something. :One thing I've noticed with the images is that they're always quite jaggedy. Is there are reason for that? KBABZ 04:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::That sometimes happens when I copy and paste sections of other images. :::Huh. What program do you use? I use a bootleg copy of Photoshop 7 myself. Typically anti-aliases the images when I make them bigger or smaller. KBABZ 13:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I have Photoshop elements, but I usually use Paint.net. :::::Ahh ok. Reason being is that I personally think that the jaggies make it look like it was done in MS Paint. KBABZ 23:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good but for the titles why not use the Top gear titles but add pics of burnout cars? jjbest This sounds fun. I am willing to do anything. I'm all for this. Minchkin :Since it will take a lot of effort to get the podcast up-and-running, we'll probably start this summer when most people have more time on their hands. Hey guys! This sounds like a great idea! Is it going to be a video podcast? I think it would be better if it was a normal one. I can't wait 'till the first episode! I AM ALIVE Helloha, everyone. Just been uber bizzy with social life, homework and Rainbow Six Vegas 2 :P Anyhoo, i like this idea. Skype? Never heard of it. But i'm in. I'll try and download it but only if my five million regenerating tracking cookies, viruses, trojan horses and pop ups let me :S But yeh, that would be like the uberist thing ever. Well second to me. So lets do it. Also the logo looks too much like blogspot's logo. Could we make it more Burnopedia-ish. Thanks, :I'm thinking actually of helping out with the images myself. Those jaggies are really getting to me. KBABZ 14:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Who's stopping you KBABZ? And, Parkster, could you post here when you download skype so we can schedule the practice 'cast? Thanks, :::The main thing is that I mostly don't have the resources, like the background textures and images and whatnot. The logo looks a lot better now, too! Those weird dots vanished. When I'm making images in Photoshop I save them a JPEGs, but I pull the quality up to the max so they look like PNGs or BMPs, but don't take up as much space, and thus are faster to load! KBABZ 14:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Update Please!!!! What's actually happened so far with this? --Jjbest 15:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Not much. We haven't gotten a response from Parkster for a while. Since school will be getting progressively more busy, I was thinking of doing the trial episode this summer. ::Summer sounds a good time - but wont everyone be on hols? :::We'll find a time when enough people are available. ::::I'm available a lot of the time. I'm nearing the end of my TV Show so my time is going to be surprisingly empty again. My PS3 is also coming back next week! KBABZ 11:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool. I'll be out of school in a month and have some extra free time. So is this sopposed to be a video podcast? Because that would be fun to do. But if anything I could also do editing. Minchkin 17:15, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Audio. ::Video could be possible considering that I can record footage with my DVD Recorder. I would also like it if we covered older titles such as Burnout 3 and Revenge, which are still played surprisingly. I own all the Burnout games so again, footage, sounds and stuff to talk about shouldn't be a problem. KBABZ 13:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Video isn't that much harder. There are certain boxes and setups that have the ability to record video. That and I have an actual video camera for other random things. Minchkin 16:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we should start out with audio and see if we can build an audience first. ::exlonox has a point. I suggested video because I'm quite experienced now with using my DVD Recorder to make magic like my RaCF TV Show (I'm making a QFB movie now!). But yeah, we should build an audience first. KBABZ 01:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC) What If Kbabz recorded an online free burn session with the podcast members in it and everyone talking on thier mics. Then no one would have to buy anything. He could also record footage put the video on his ps3 record it again while we talk using the voice chat feature on the ps3. Not sure if I posted this corectly.Justination 17:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : If there is an option to play the microphones through the speakers instead of the headset then it could work LeMans 17:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) yea there is just go to application settings and set the output device to speakers. :All Burnopedia users aren't on one console. Plus, as long as someone has a skype-recorder, no one has to pay for anything. ::Just as a note, Justination is a friend of mine. Skype sounds like a good way to go. Wouldn't it be amusing though if we had like, talking cars for the podcast? "Hey guys, today I'm in this episode's featured vehicle, the Vegas Carnivale." "The Carnivale? Dude, that sucks!" "Not so! In this episode I'll show you how to get the most out of the most rectangular car in Burnout Paradise!" *intro plays* KBABZ 01:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, sounds funny. What's the load-down? I've been gone for a while and obviously missed a lot of tings. So what's the update on all this Podcast stuffige? : No idea, All I know is that my videos are involved at some point. If you want my videos to put in then feel free. Use this http://www.captureyoutube.net/ LeMans 14:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::1. You download skype 2. we set a date for the test podcast. :::Well of course you need something to talk about, so try and settle that first. Have a list of things to talk about for the episode and make sure all participants have a printed copy at hand when recording it. Nothing worse than dead air. As a test podcast, cover the more average aspects about the game. The car could be the good ol' GT Concept, for example. KBABZ 00:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Should I start a podcast category of the forums? Using the template at the top of the page, here's what I came up with for the pilot episode: * Intro: Open the show, preview what's gonna happen in the episode * Headlines: A run through of the events of the past week that relate to Burnout. Pilot could deal with the BSI Announcement. * Topic of the Week: The hosts discuss a predetermined topic (usually the largest news story, in this case BSI). * Vehicle Review: The hosts discuss the pros and cons of a vehicle from Paradise. * Second Topic of the Week: If the TotW is not related to something in the games, then a second one can discuss a topic that does. Handy if an article is planned but a big announcement is made. * Burnopedia Update and Wrap-up: What's going on lately with Burnopedia and it's related sites, such as top articles and changes. Wrap up and end the show. KBABZ 02:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) That sound good, and you could also add a video built up of screen shots, and in game footage to make it more entertaining. Speednsnake 05:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know how long a youtube video can be? :Ten minutes, unfortunately. For the TV Show of RaCF that I made, I used Viddler, and it's the same site Sony uses for their Blogs, and it offers unlimited video time AND you can customize the colours of the player, so we can adjust it to look like the site colours! :Oh, also for fun made a promotional image for the podcast, heheh. Check it out by clicking the thummbie on the side there. KBABZ 11:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nice logo. Rappy, Parkster, and Crashbroke: do any of you have a program that records Skype conversations? http://www.pamela.biz/download/ http://prettymay.net/ LeMans 19:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't wanting a list of programs, I wanted to know if any of them already had one. Logo In all this Skype talk, no-one bothered to create a logo for the Podcast. Im not saying this so I end up creating it (KBABZ would take my life from me) but there isn't a logo and I don't think the Cagney logo is sufficent anymore LeMans 20:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :ROFL, I'll give it a try. ::?? A little less IG, alot more Burnopedia LeMans 22:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice! Could you upload a version without the text? I wanna see if I can tweak it. I think you should go with somthing simpler and easy to recognise, but those are pretty good too. KBABZ 01:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I wanted to use that group of squares, but I didn't have them as a raw image on a transparent background, so I made do with what we have. I should suggest that the background shouldn't be part of the logo. Try making them without the background so that you don't have trouble sticking them onto new images later. Oh, also had to remove the gallery, it was hiding the replies that were under it! KBABZ 01:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC)